Atlantis Music Festival 2014
Atlantis Music Festival 2014 was the 8th edition of the Atlantis Music Festival held in Podikanne by the victory of this country with the song "Hey Boy" by N Ollie in ' Atlantis Music Festival 2013' ' ' 46 countries confirmed the participation in AMF 2014 : In these grid you can see the debuting, returning and withdrawing countries The winner was Astrany with the song "Open your eyes" sang by Dashni Morad , on second place was ranked Indoletium , this the third consecutive edition when on top 2 countries from the group Big. On 3rd place classed Kritiko, 4th place was taken by Wildane on 5th place classed Boenia , the 6th was ocupied by Janille. The host country Podikanne finished on 23rd place, their nighbours which hold together the host city Pheariand finished on 10th place, Porsia finnished on 12th place, Louisinne finished on 7th place, Dorsia and Cardia didn't passed the Semi Final 1. Berlaterre ,Ydoka, Levy and Panther get high positions in Semi Final, but in final they get low positions, under 17th place, that means that they will withdraw next year . Location The Host City was Leitov (Letovie in french) a city with over 1 million inhabitants divided between the two countries: Pheariand and Podikanne by the rivers Almar and Somisonne. It was chosen the host city by the way the captal Podikanne City has 4 arenas , but all are unavailable in that period. The venue was established at Heroes Arena situated in the North of the City with a capacity of 23.000 places , the venue hosted the Mondia Championship of Hanball in 2009 and The International Festival of Beauty "Miss World" in 2012. The Arena is situated very closer to the boundary with Pheariand. Show The Big Six group was formed by the countries : Astrany, Boenia, Indoletium, Pheariand, Podikanne and Porsia which qualified automatically in the grand final, beacuse they were in the top6 in AMF 2013. The Final's date was in 19th July 2014 when were 26 countries The first Semi Final took place in 15th July 2014 and the second Semi Final will take place in 17th July 2014 There were 40 semi finalist , The Semi Finals are Important to select the best 20 participaters to allow them in the final with the 6 countries from big 6 which were in top 6 in LMF 2013. 'SEMI FINAL 1' Semi Final 1 was in 15 th July 2014 The best rated 10 songs will qualify in the final Astrany , Boenia and Porsia voted in this Semi Final 'SEMI FINAL 2' Semi Final 2 was in 17th July 2014 The best ranked 10 countries will qualify in the final Indoletium , Pheariand and Podikanne voted in this Semi Final 'FINAL' The Final was in 19th July 2014 All the participating countries voted The country with the best score was the winner There were 26 finalists The presenter for all three night of show were the twin sisters Michelle and Lavinne Gassaud and Gabriel Timoc (in the Green Room) You can see the voting grid right here 12 points in the Grand Final